delasoulfandomcom-20200214-history
De La Soul
De La Soul is a hip hop group based in Long Island, New York. The group is made of members, Posdnuos, Trugoy the Dove, and P.A. Pasemaster Mase. The group was started around 1985 and is currently in the game to this day. History 1984-1986: Gangster B and Everett Collins In the mid 80s, Kelvin Mercer (Posdnuos) and David Jolicoeur (Trugoy the Dove) were both childhood friends. They both met Vincent Mason (P.A. Pasemaster Mase) when they started to attend Amityville High School in Long Island, New York. De La Soul's early producer Prince Paul (member of the group Stetsasonic) stated that he went to the same school as them at the same time. At this time Prince Paul did not know that any of them emceed. Also around this time Vincent was a DJ for an MC named Gangster B. Vincent's music teacher Everett Collins signed the two to his own label, who also was a drummer for a group named Surface and toured with The Isley Brothers. He also worked with many other artists. At a party Prince Paul brought a drum machine. Prince Paul stated that, "the cool thing about that drum machine was you were able to reverse the beats and play 'em backwards. And so, you know, I programmed one part of it, and then played the next part backwards. And they were like, 'Yo! Do the whole beat backwards, like Paul Revere!' I'm like, 'No! That's biting, and biting is a crime!' But they went 'Do it! Do it!' I did it, and it sounded horrible. Mase had seen me all miserable and he was taking sides with me! So Mase came to me and said, 'Look, I got a group, they're called De La Soul - there's two emcees and I'm the DJ. And that's my real group. Whatever you wanna do, we'll do it.' I guess because they respected me because I was the one guy in the neighborhood who made records." 1986-1988: "Plug Tunin'" demo Around the end of 1986, Vincent (now officially P.A Pasemaster Mase) brought a 4-track demo of "Plug Tunin'" over to Paul's house. Prince Paul was very surprised at the potential of the group. The original 4-track was very stripped down, and Paul dubbed in some new beats and a Billy Joel sample. Prince Paul and the group later went to the studio and started to make 24-tracks. The main sample used in "Plug Tunin'" was from Kelvin's father's own music collection. Prince Paul asked Daddy-O (also a member of Stetsasonic) if he wanted to help produce it, but turned it down for sounding too much like Ultramagnetic MCs. Jungle Brothers member, Afrika Baby Bam was introduced to the group when he found another demo cassette of "Plug Tunin'" in DJ Red Alert's room. The cassette has a big blue sticker with "De La Soul" written on the front. At first he assumed the group was a Latino group but then listened to it and started to like it. 1988-1989: Signing to Tommy Boy and 3 Feet High And Rising Discography ;Studio albums *1989: 3 Feet High And Rising *1991: De La Soul Is Dead *1993: Buhloone Mind State *1996: Stakes Is High *2000: Art Official Intelligence: Mosaic Thump *2001: AOI: Bionix *2004: The Grind Date *2009: Are You In?: Nike+ Original Run ;EPs *1988: This Is The Daisy Age EP *1989: 4 New Remixes *1994: Clear Lake Audiotorium *2000: Preview: Art Official Intelligence *2004: Days Off *2006: The Impossible: Mission TV Series Sampler EP *Date unknown: Bootleg EP *Date unknown: Gems EP ;Compilations *1991: Remixes *1992: De La Remix *1992: (De La Soul) The Best *1996: Rarities & Remixes *2003: The Best Of (De La Soul) *2003: Timeless: The Singles Collection *2004: De La Mix Tape: Remixes, Rarities & Classics *2006: The Impossible Mission: Operation Japan *2006: The Impossible: Mission TV Series – Pt. 1 *2008: De La Soul Is Dead / Art Official Intelligence ;Live albums *2004: Live At Tramps, NYC, 1996 Gallery This is gallery of photos of De La Soul including some rare ones. File:De La Soul circa 1988.jpg|De La Soul circa 1988. File:De_La_Soul_jumping_1989.jpg|De La Soul circa 1989. File:De_La_Soul_Bionix_promo_2001.jpg|De La Soul circa 2001. Promo shot for AOI: Bionix. File:De La Soul image mainpage.jpg|De La Soul's modern look. Photo taken around 2008.